dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sickle of Sorrow
& & |class=Energy Blade Ki alteration |similar='Bad Lancer Sword of Hope Dimension Sword Divine Lasso Spirit Sword Salza Blade' }} Sickle of Sorrow is an anime-only Energy Blade technique. It is the most powerful variant of the Violent Fierce God Slicer used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. He achieved this by using his anger, creating a new blade entirely. Overview Not much is actually known about the blade itself. However, as Goku Black said above, it is known to be fueled by anger, thus creating this blade. This scythe can fire a large slash towards their opponent, although it is much slower than Black's usual attacks. Nevertheless, this attack is powerful enough to tear a rift in space and time. Besides this, the true power of this new ki blade is unknown, beside a statement from Black that his anger makes him the "strongest". Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, the Supervillain empowered Goku Black uses his Time Ring in conjunction with his Weird Scythe (which is Elder Kai's name for the Sickle of Sorrow) and creates a large tear in the fabric of timespace which creates a rift in time that allows Turles, Lord Slug, Meta-Cooler, Broly, and Super Janemba to appear in Age 796 to take revenge on Goku and the Future Warrior for their past defeats. However they are no match for two Super Saiyan Blues and the Future Warrior, though Goku ends up carelessly dropping Zeno's Button during the melee. However Chronoa sends the Toki Toki City Hero to retrieve the Button while the Warrior keeps Fused Zamasu occupied, as Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. However Vegito's fusion runs out and Future Trunks uses his Light Sword to clash with Grotesque Zamasu, as energy from the remaining Earthlings form a Spirit Bomb, though Grotesque Zamasu notes that not even that Time Patrollers power could stop him. Future Trunks however refuses to give up and notes all the people who have helped him is what it means to be human. In an ironic twist of fate, it is the very rift in time created by the mortal Goku Black that comes to Future Trunks' aid as it allows his feelings to be felt by others in different timelines the rift is connected to. In the main timeline, Gohan and Piccolo give their energy to Future Trunks, while in an unknown future period Future Gohan and a bewildered teen Future Trunks offer their energy, which is joined by energy from GT Trunks, GT Goku, and GT Pan, as well as energy from Xeno Trunks from the Time Nest in Age 852. Their energies join the Spirit Bomb created by the Earthlings, which Future Trunks channels into his Light Sword to create the Sword of Hope From Across Time and kills Grotesque Zamasu's body with his Final Hope Slash, while the Toki Toki City Hero returns Zeno's Button, resulting in Infinite Zamasu being erased by Future Zeno when he tries to punish the Time Patrol by traveling to the edge of the universe to the Time Nest, while Chronoa confidently notes his fate is already written and that they have Time Patrollers on their side as Infinite Zamasu is erased from existence. Elder Kai notes Time Rings are nothing but trouble though notes that the good power that came through the rift was just what was needed to finish off Zamasu, though wonders why everyone helped Future Trunks, before Chronoa surmises that they felt Future Trunks' desire to protect the integrity of the future. The rift itself disappears as a result of Grotesque Zamasu's physical death. Interestingly despite the role it plays in the plot, Goku Black is never actually shown using the Sickle of Sorrow and Time Ring to create the rift in time, as he had already done so by the time the Warrior had arrived, thus his use of the technique occurs off-screen though is referenced by Elder Kai in his conversations with the Future Warrior during the fight as well as after Grotesque Zamasu is killed. Sickle of Sorrow was named in Dragon Ball FighterZ as part of Goku Black's Level 3 Super Special Attack as part of the rush technique. Black slashes vertically with the scythe; if it connects, the opponent is mobbed by duplicates before Black ends the attack with a lateral scythe slash. Trivia *The scythe is a parody of the weapon with exactly the same name held by , also known as the Grim Reaper, following the use of divine culture as ideas for the gods. Gallery Another shot of Goku Black's scythe..png|Another shot of Goku Black's scythe. BlackGokuScythe.jpeg|Goku Black opens a portal with the Sickle of Sorrow. Terror_Scythe_Goku_Black.png|Terror Scythe Goku Black card Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques